


Method and Application

by scrie (Elenius)



Category: Bleach, Mononoke
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenius/pseuds/scrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new captain in town. Bleach/Mononoke crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method and Application

'And then he says, "This sword cannot be unsheathed unless Shape, Truth and Reasoning are evident". Well, Shape was pretty evident, it being twelve feet tall and all, but still, you have to admit it's kind of impressive, the way he just seems to stroll through it like it's the most natural thing in the world. Anyway. _Then_ he says "Now that I've seen your Shape, I shall uncover your Truth," at which point the ugly masked thingy opens its mouth and screams and Hinamori-fukutaichou bolts forward and…’

Kira nudged Renji in the ribs and his colleague closed his mouth with a snap. They both looked down at the little third seat, who was chattering happily, and tried not to remember that her only credentials for the position had been ‘She’s good with the scales’.

The ‘ugly masked thingy’ had been a hollow causing some trouble in North Rukongai before the commander general decided it was a good opportunity for the new Fifth Division captain to prove himself. The fact that it had taken said captain an entire afternoon to deal with the thing, in a rather narrative fashion, was currently the cause of much talk throughout Seireitei.

‘That’s very interesting, Kayo-san,’ Kira said, not unkindly. ‘But isn’t it a rather, um, lengthy process?’

The girl blinked, her train of though momentarily derailed.

‘I don’t know,’ she admitted. ‘That’s how he always does it. It works too,’ she added, a touch sullenly.

Kira sighed. ‘I’m sure it does. But our traditional methods of dealing with hollows are a little different. Er, quicker, to begin with.’

‘Yeah, we stick it right in the— _ooff!_ ’

Kira gingerly removed his elbow from Renji’s stomach and smiled at the girl, who seemed to consider this new piece of information carefully. Then she looked from one to the other and said, very gravely, “I really can’t see how you managed around here all this time.”

‘Why does Hinamori always get the crazies?’ Renji wondered later, as the girl strolled off in the direction of the Fifth Division quarters. Kira merely shrugged. He’d learned better in the mean time – where authority was concerned, it was the sane ones you had to look out for.


End file.
